Warcraft: The Sun King
by Alexander A. Nastasi
Summary: This is a retelling of the story of Kael'thas Sunstrider which will loosely follow the plot of the online game but will stay true to the events in Warcraft III and its expansion, The Frozen Throne.


**Prologue**

The prince walked across the dark corridor, moonlight beaming through cracks and holes upon his crimson-coloured robes, three verdant spheres hovering about him.

"Prince Kael'thas." One of the two nagas guarding the door hissed, a scar running across his right eye. "Lord Illidan has been waiting for you." They both withdrew their tridents.

Kael'thas nodded, his cape flapping gently in the breeze as the door was opened. The room was empty but for the pedestals beside each wall, the largest one standing in the middle of a room, a magical barrier encasing an orange-and-yellow flower, pristine and untouched. He strode forward and took a good look at it, wondering the meaning behind it. It was then that he turned towards one of the three balconies, the sky thundering.

"Greetings, young prince."

Kael'thas bowed. "I have come as you requested, Lord Illidan."

Illidan moved away from the balustrade, his gait unsteady, his tattoos glowing faintly. "What news do you bring me?"

"The last portals have been sealed. None shall trouble us."

"For now," Illidan said, briefly leaning against the wall as he left the balcony behind him, "for now."

He saw him clutching his scarred chest. "Are you all right, Lord Illidan?"

"That...human. I can still feel his cold blade, the way it sliced my flesh, the way it almost sundered my soul." The demon hunter paused. "A worthy opponent, truly."

Kael'thas clenched his jaws, his mind replaying the destruction of Silvermoon, the fight with Arthas, and even his moments with Jaina. "We'll make him pay."

"That will have to come at a later time, young one." Illidan coughed. "Neither you nor I would be able to defeat him now. I watched him rise to the top and become one with the Lich King. The power he radiated was...unimaginable." He shook his head and forced himself to walk normally. "We must be prepared," he said. "Kil'jaeden will not forget about us...about _me_."

"What about that night elf...Maiev. Will she return? She seemed very...insistent."

Illidan reached the large pedestal, staring at the flower one last time before a sudden groaning sound came from the stone and the flower vanished inside the pedestal. "I believe that is the case. She is a huntress and a huntress is all she is. She will look for me...and when the time comes...perhaps even find me. Only then will she realise the wretched fiend she is."

"You said you had an important matter to discuss with me."

The demon hunter waved his hand and a cage appeared on the pedestal, a bird deformed by demonic magic cocking its head at the sight of them. "I will show you a way to satisfy your hunger."

Kael'thas eyes lit up, his interest immediately piqued.

Illidan steadied himself and proceeded to drain energy from the corrupted creature which remained somewhat calm, twitching one or two times. "This will do for the time being but remember, young one, balance must be kept. Your hunger must never turn into madness. Should you fall prey to it, it will damage not only the life around you"—the bird perished as Illidan drained all its essence—"but even yourself."

Kael'thas had been observing him carefully. "My people will be honoured to learn under your guidance, Lord Illidan, yet th—"

"This may not guarantee the survival of your people." Illidan nodded and began walking, lost in his thoughts. "Indeed," he later said. "Indeed."

Kael'thas said nothing, his glowing blue eyes studying the demon hunter.

"You have been very helpful to me, Kael'thas. The sin'dorei, the naga and the Broken were the only ones to take my side." He stretched his wings and walked towards another balcony, though he didn't step outside. "You have been a loyal and trustful adviser. A friend, even. Despite our differences we have united." Illidan lifted into the air a simple-looking vial, whatever it contained emitting a soft glow, a glow that Kael'thas somehow found intriguing, alluring, tempting. "Thus, I have decided to give you a gift."

"What is it?" Kael'thas asked calmly.

Illidan glanced at him. "Your salvation."

The vial floated towards him, spinning slowly as it did so. His heart skipped a beat as he grasped it. "Is it...?"

"The vial contains the waters of the Well of Eternity. If the energies of the Sunwell still linger, it may be possible to revive it."

He couldn't help but gape, no matter how much the royal side of him detested it. "L-Lord Illidan! This...I..."

Illidan placed a hand on his shoulder as he headed out of the room. "Protect that vial with your very life, young prince."

Kael'thas watched him leave, his mouth still wide open. He then regained his composure and squeezed the vial. "By the light of the sun, _I will_."

* * *

 **Notes:  
**

\- I suggest you read this on DeviantART, as the formatting there is much, much better.

\- This prologue takes place some time after the events of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne.  
\- This work of fanfiction is a retelling of the story of Kael'thas Sunstrider which will loosely follow the events in the online game (some things will be completely different, some very similar). It will stay true to the events in Warcraft III and its expansion, The Frozen Throne.  
\- This is also part of the universe established by my other work of fanfiction, Warcraft: Return of the Lich King, though there won't be any obvious link as they take place in different times.  
\- I don't know when I'll write the next chapter, as life is keeping me very busy, but hopefully it will be in the near future.  
\- I hope you like it!

\- If you want to check out my other work of fanfiction, Warcraft: Return of the Lich King, you can find it here on this website or on DeviantART


End file.
